Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Omar sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$8$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Omar also earns a $$26$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Omar wants to earn at least $$87$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Omar will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Omar wants to make at least $$87$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $87$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $87$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $8 + $26 \geq $87$ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $87 - $26 $ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $61 $ $x \geq \dfrac{61}{8} \approx 7.63$ Since Omar cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $7.63$ up to $8$ Omar must sell at least 8 subscriptions this week.